


Canoe

by kaorihikari



Series: Oracle AU [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, F/M, Geeking Ruin, Knight!Mikleo, M/M, Milked Soy, OC hanya untuk membantu perkembangan karakter ToZ, Oracle!Sorey, Other, Slow Burn, guilty pleasure fic, like really sloooow, mungkin platonik ship ada, rating might go up... or go down, tag akan bertambah sesuai perkembangan cerita
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: Mikleo hanya ingin mempelajari sejarah dari reruntuhan yang tersebar di penjuru dunia. Hanya karena dia perlu menemani seseorang dalam perjalanan menyelamatkan dunia bukan berarti dia harus melepas hobinya bukan?Siapa sangka dia akan mempelajari lebih banyak hal selain reruntuhan. Mikleo akhirnya mengerti untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dia harus mengorbankan sesuatu.Basically ToZ characters in Age of Disappearance AU with original spice.





	Canoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunezumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunezumi/gifts), [Fuenoteki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/gifts).



> Cerita terjadi di zaman kehilangan, alias sekitar dua ribu tahun sebelum Tales of Zestiria dimulai. Kebanyakan filosofi dan sejarah di sini diambil dari translasi guidebok minoath dan diubah sesuai pemahaman.
> 
> AU ini dibuat bersama Neeterey dan Fueleo *wink*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awal peradaban. Sejarah seraphim dan manusia. Persatuan mereka berdua adalah hal yang tabu.

Pertemuan itu adalah takdir.

_Bukan. Itu bukan takdir._

Janji yang suci itu tak lagi bisa ditepati.

_Aku masih menunggu, masih percaya akan janji itu._

Berjalan tanpa arah, mengemban tujuan yang mustahil.

_Berdiam tanpa kepastian, memendam perasaan yang tercerai._

Mengucurkan keringat maupun darah untuk bisa menggapaimu.

_Kutantikan saat di mana aku bisa menyambutmu pulang pada pangkuanku._

* * *

Dulu, bumi dan angkasa adalah satu. Dulu, seraphim dan manusia tinggal pada dunia yang sama. Seraphim yang mengatur angkasa dan manusia yang mengatur bumi. Mereka hidup bersama dengan akur dan sejahtera. Membangun masa depan bersama dengan penuh kepastian dan harapan.

Manusia bertanggung jawab atas bumi, di tangan mereka ranah itu berkembang dengan pesat. Dari ranting menjadi kayu, dari kayu menjadi batu, bangunan yang mereka buat seiring waktu menjadi semakin rumit dan kompleks. Teknologi-teknologi yang membantu mereka semakin canggih, mengolah bumi sesuai keinginan mereka.

Kebalikan dari mereka, seraphim yang bertanggung jawab atas angkasa tidak berubah. Mereka menatap kagum akan para manusia di bumi yang begitu cepat menciptakan inovasi-inovasi baru. Mengubah bumi yang mereka kenal menjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan.

Walau begitu, bukan berarti semua perubahan ialah hal baik.

Awalnya hanya beberapa, para manusia tidak menyadarinya, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Seraphim yang menyadarinya berpikir itu hanyalah kejadian sementara, bukan hal yang begitu berarti dan perlu dikhawatirkan. Itulah yang dipercayai oleh semuanya. Itulah awal semuanya.

Darah yang pertama mengalir ke bumi disebabkan oleh cinta.

Tebasan yang diiringi teriakan tak manusiawi terngiang sampai ke angkasa. Menggunakan sabit yang hanya pernah digunakan untuk memotong rerumputan liar. Mata sabit itu mengoyak daging dan menggesek tulang putih dari raga manusia yang menjadi sasarannya. Saat itu manusia dan seraphim baru mengetahui, bagaimana hangatnya darah seseorang, bagaimana keputusasaan seorang manusia bisa memekarkan sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan, dan begitu menajubkan di waktu yang sama.

Orang-orang di bumi dan angkasa sama-sama gempar. Berbagai macam hal dilakukan, dipaksakan, diatur, agar hal itu tak akan terulang lagi. Lambat laun situasi kembali tenang. Tidak dari seraphim maupun manusia membahas tentang kejadian itu lagi. Hal itu selamanya tenggelam dalam ingatan, tanpa ada yang merekam jejak untuk memberi bukti dosa pertama yang akan membelah dunia.

Darah kedua yang mengalir di bumi adalah karena kerakusan.

Tak lagi puas dengan hasil dari alam, seseorang menebas hewan yang tinggal bersama mereka. Melahapnya dengan begitu semangat tanpa menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah hal yang terpuji. Bukan hanya itu saja, hal itu menyebar ke manusia lain, menjadi terkenal dan akhirnya menjadi kenormalan pada kehidupan mereka sehari-harinya. Sejak itu, manusia mengkonsumsi makhluk lain merupakan kebiasaan yang tak bisa diubah.

Sejak itu, dari sekian ribu tahun seraphim hidup ada yang jatuh sakit.

Darah yang ketiga mengalir dikarenakan oleh ketamakan.

Tak puas dengan harta yang dimiliki, manusia mulai menipu satu sama lain. Melakukan suatu trik yang membuat tempat tinggal saudara mereka hilang, lenyap, diambil untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Emas terlempar dari tangan satu ke tangan lainnya. Setiap kali berpindah  tangan ada tangisan dan darah segar mengalir di baliknya.

Tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya sejak awal waktu, suatu seraphim mati tanpa sebab.

Itu bukanlah akhir dari darah manusia yang mengalir di atas bumi pertiwi. Kejadian itu terus berulang. Tanpa ada yang tau siapa yang memulai, tanpa ada yang tau kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Satu per satu seraphim yang dekat dengan manusia sakit dan mati tanpa ada kejelasan. Akhirnya, angkasa kembali ribut akan perbuatan manusia di bumi. Perbuatan mereka menghias bumi menjadi lautan darah yang tak layak ditinggali.

Seraphim yang tersisa pun akhirnya mengerti. Darimanakah sumber malapetaka yang menimpa mereka, darimanakah sumber kesakitan dan kesengsaraan mereka. Harusnya mereka menyadari ini dari awal, harusnya mereka melakukan tindakan dari pertama ini terjadi.

Manusia... terlalu berbahaya untuk seraphim.

Perbuatan yang mereka lakukan. Perbuatan tak masuk akal yang mereka terus lakukan. Seraphim hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau manusia memiliki ‘penyakit’ yang mereka bawa dari lahir, penyakit yang membuat mereka berbeda dengan seraph, penyakit yang membuat mereka menjadi seorang ‘manusia’, penyakit yang menyebabkan mereka bisa berubah sedemikian rupa dari asal mereka. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dimengerti para seraphim di angkasa. Mencari cara agar dapat terus hidup di dunia yang sama, seraphim dan manusia bertukar pikiran agar kejadian ini dapat terhenti. Tetapi tidak bisa, semua hal yang mereka lakukan berakhir nihil.

Tidak hanya itu, para seraphim yang tinggal di bumi bersama manusia, yang menghidupi hari-hari bersama mereka pun perlahan mendapatkan penyakit yang sama. Mereka memiliki ekspresi yang tak pernah dibuat oleh para seraph yang berdiam di angkasa. Sayangnya, setiap seraphim yang tinggal bersama manusia berumur pendek... bahkan ada yang mati bersama dengan teman manusia mereka.

Seorang seraphim pun angkat berbicara, menarik kesimpulan bahwa manusia dan seraphim tak bisa tinggal bersama.

Tentu, manusia dan seraphim yang berada di bumi menyangkal pendapat itu. Banyak dari mereka protes dan beradu mulut untuk membuktikan jika itu tidak benar. Namun, bukti-bukti yang berterbaran di mana-mana membuat percekcokan itu berat sepihak. Semakin lama semakin banyak yang setuju dengan perkataan itu, sampai akhirnya disepakati agar angkasa dan bumi dipisahkan untuk selama-lamanya.

Tak bisa menerima keputusan itu seraphim bumi dan manusia bersatu untuk mengubah paksa kesepakatan memisahkan kedua dunia mereka. Seraphim angkasa tak habis pikir mengapa sesama ras seperti mereka akan berkelahi seperti ini. Semakin lama kemurkaan seraphim angkasa kepada makhluk bumi semakin dalam. Demi meredakan amarah yang sedikit lagi akan meledak kutukan pun dijatuhkan pada mereka yang memihak manusia.

Manusia yang memiliki penyakit parah akan berubah menjadi makhluk berbentuk mengerikan, membuat keluarga mereka mencemooh mereka dan menghindari mereka.

Seraphim yang memihak manusia akan berubah menjadi makhluk bersisik, dengan sayap dan kuku yang bisa mencabik-cabik apa yang menjadi harta berharga mereka, tak bisa membedakan antara baik dan buruk.

Kekacauan segera melanda bumi yang tak siap akan kutukan itu. Mengambil kesempatan yang tersuguh dengan panas para seraph menutup gerbang antara kedua dunia mereka, meninggalkan para seraph yang berada di bumi.

Tangisan dan darah telah bercampur, lapisan bumi bergerak merubah geografi yang sudah lama mereka kenal. Monster di mana-mana, menghancurkan peradaban yang telah terbentuk sekian tahun. Bagaikan gambaran neraka telah terlukis di atas daratan, ketandusan menyebar ke seluruh bagian bumi, menghancurkan apapun yang menjadi bukti keberadaan kehidupan di sana.

Entah bagaimana era neraka itu berakhir. Tiada manusia yang hidup untuk menceritakannya. Tiada seraph yang tersisa untuk mendongengkannya.

Hanya satu yang diketahui oleh semuanya; bahwa kehidupan yang kini berjalan mungkin terjadi karena pengorbanan seseorang.

**Author's Note:**

> Kao ingin memulai cerita ini dengan sesuatu yang seperti dongeng. Awalnya ingin langsung masuk ke cerita tetapi kao sadar kalau enggak semuanya baca world guidance dan semacamnya. Ada semacam world building juga mungkin di chapter depan.  
> Harapannya gaya tulis kao bisa berkembang dengan menulis fik berlanjut seperti ini.  
> Tau enggak komentar buat kao bahagia, like really, jadi tolong lempari saya dengan komentar teehee.


End file.
